


Impossible to Remove

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust for Fingerprints [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Tony and Sherlock were hoping for a peaceful holiday but fate had other plans. In the aftermath, declarations are made that reveal their true intentions to one another.





	Impossible to Remove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Another piece with one of my favorite crossover rare pairs! This is written for the Marvel Cinematic Crosover Exchange as a gift for articcat621. I always seem to get matched with you and I wouldn't have it any other way! I hope you adore this cute little piece! xx
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and helping me make sure this wasn't complete nonsense. I can always count on you! Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at the BBC, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Currently, Sherlock Holmes and Tony Stark were on holiday in Madrid. It was meant to be a fun and relaxing time for both men. Sherlock had just finished a rather time-consuming case and Tony, well, Tony just enjoyed taking holidays. He didn't need a reason, but if he did, he would say it was because he and Pepper had just closed a rather large deal for the company. Not that he cared much about that. He liked working on the mechanics not the paperwork and attending meetings.

Unfortunately, crime and mystery seemed to follow Sherlock wherever he went, and Tony somehow found himself battling an insipid fool who coined himself the "Energy Depleater". It was all rather tedious, and the two just wanted to relax and not worry about saving the world for once. Somehow, they managed to tackle their foes, and now they were once more resting in their holiday suite.

Sherlock stood staring out the balcony window; a frown graced his elegant features as he watches the buildings in the distance continue to smolder. They may have stopped the crimes, but there would be much clean up. He supposed that Tony would want to return to the states or London rather than finish out their paid stay here.

"Why is it that we can never just have a break?" Tony inquired as he made himself a drink from the hotel room bar. He gestured to Sherlock to see if he would like one as well but the detective lifted a hand and shook his head. "Everywhere we go, there seems to be a case."

"I could say the same of you," Sherlock pointed out.

"Hey," Tony put the stopper back on the scotch and met Sherlock's accusing stare. "If I hadn't stepped in as Iron Man, that idiot  _Energy Depleater_  would have removed all of the energy from the area and then you wouldn't have been able to solve your case!"

Sighing heavily, Sherlock lowered himself into the chair situated by the bed across the room. Tony wasn't wrong in his statements, but that didn't make the situation any less irritating. Sherlock, while loving a good case, had been hoping for some quiet time with his lover after everything that they'd gone through over the past few years. Losing loved ones and then defeating Thanos… It had taken its toll on all of humanity. Despite him not responding, Tony continued his rant.

"And what kind of name is Energy Depleater, anyway?" Tony snorted, sipping his scotch and waiting for Sherlock to say something.

"I could say the same of you,  _Iron Man_ ," Sherlock teased, raising a single eyebrow.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, pointing at his lover with his nearly empty glass. "I earned that title."

"Why do I even date you again?" Sherlock asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not the first time they'd had this argument. Many times he had heard the detailed descriptions of the hell Tony endured in order to create his first suit and the many thereafter.

"Because I have love self-esteem issues, daddy issues, and you feel bad for me?" Tony asked with a quirky tilt of his head before he moved to sit in Sherlock's lap. He enjoyed teasing Sherlock as much as Sherlock probably enjoyed pushing all his buttons.

Sighing at his insufferable beloved, Sherlock wrapped his arms around the man and held him tight. "Yes, that must be it." When Tony merely smirked, he rolled his eyes and added, "I believe you have overcome at least one of those, however."

"That you feel bad for me?" Tony asked, reaching out to brush a few strands of Sherlock's hair from his forehead.

"Wrong," Sherlock replied with a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes, Tony tried again. "The daddy issues?"

"Wrong again."

Surprised by the only option left, Tony tried to keep the smile from his face. He suddenly felt like this was a rather serious moment. "What are you hinting at?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?" When Tony simply waggled his eyebrows in reply, Sherlock relented. "Yes, fine. Despite the insurmountable number of reasons why you irritate not only me but everyone around you, I have somehow found that I am rather fond of you."

"No shit, Sherlock," Tony said in a burst of laughter. "I could have deduced that for you ages ago. And for the record, I love you too."

"Then why did you refrain from saying as much?" Sherlock inquired, snaking his hands around Tony's waist and ensuring that he was sitting snugly in his lap.

"Because after everything that happened… Everyone we lost… I was afraid that if I got too close, I might lose you too," Tony admitted, his eyes falling sadly. He was not the only one who lost loved ones and friends from Thanos' reign. Sherlock too had lost one of his closest companions.

"You are impossible to remove from my life," Sherlock declared, his fingers digging into the soft flesh at the small of Tony's back. When Tony gasped, Sherlock took the opportunity to kiss him, soundly. When they parted for air, he added, "And I would not have it any other way."

"You're too sweet," Tony said with a grin, his fingers still playing with Sherlock's curls. "In all seriousness, though, I do love you. It took me a while to figure that out."

"You got there in the end, as you always do," Sherlock pointed out, moving one hand to trace the outline of his goatee.

"I guess you could say I learned from the best," Tony replied breathily as Sherlock's fingers continued to dance across his jaw.

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock chose to ignore the comment. He was far too worked up at this point to even bother with the man's antics. He wanted Tony to know how he honestly felt and he was ready to prove to him that he would, in fact, remain by his side for as long as he would have him.

"Allow me to demonstrate how much I love you," Sherlock whispered, his voice gruff with pent-up arousal.

Without another word, Tony stood from Sherlock's lap and pulled the taller man to his feet. He led him to the bed where Sherlock took control. He kissed his lover soundly, divesting him of his clothing slowly but with purpose. As they kissed, touched, and prepared to make love, the city still burned with the remnants of their earlier battles. Inside, all that mattered was the two of them. Then, as Sherlock gently pressed Tony into the mattress, filling him entirely, he whispered the words he knew needed to be said.

"I love you, Tony. I will never leave you…"


End file.
